Words From a Prisoner
by 20PercentAwesome
Summary: POV of Len Kagamine. A prisoner who was put there for only trying to survive a war. Rated M for safety X3 R&R PLEASE!


Being a prisoner is definitely the worst feeling a clueless, stupid, and idiotic fourteen year old boy could ever experience… It's been a while, and I don't want to remember how long I've been here for, or why I'm here. It wasn't always this way though, and I know how my life was changed. Forever.

There was a war, and I just turned thirteen when I was brought into that huge hell-hole of a prison. I was cooped up inside my so called "house". If you want to call an old barn a home, but it was the only thing I had. My mother and father were taken from me; they were shot down right in-front of me..! I hate when my brain forces me to remember what happened to my parents. Honestly, I don't think they loved me anyway..I was always yelled at because of my stupid father; thank God that my mother was the complete opposite of that freakin' bastard. Or else I would've been dead at the age of four…

Anyway, I was just about to go and find food for myself until I saw my friends, others, families, and children shot down. There was blood..so much blood everywhere, and I couldn't stand the site of it. The "enemy" was also after me too, but my father said that our enemies either killed or took prisoners out of our little town. So he whacked some sense into me and made sure that I knew what to do if an enemy tried to take me, but I was too afraid to even remember what he said to me.

When I saw about two or three people with weapons coming toward me, I picked up a gun and automatically pulled the trigger. And for a kid who's never picked and a stupid knife and stabbed someone, I managed to kill one of them. Unfortunately, that attempt back-fired on me; and I was brought into a prison. I was going to try to escape, but I knew the consequences would be the end of my life. So I just accepted the fact that I was going to be kept there, like a slave… I didn't really care anymore, I had no-one to live for; I just hated myself at that very moment. And words can't even describe the pain I've experienced in prison.

Two guards beat me, and dragged my body into a room where I saw my own personal devil.. a man with glasses, a hat, and an extremely official uniform. Once I saw him, I wanted to just kill myself. Of course I saw other prisoners, but the guards treated me the worst; the only reason why I'm in here is probably because I defended myself. Self-defense is nothing to get in trouble about! But besides that, they threw me into my own cell, and explained rules and the rest of that bull s**t. I just kept myself quiet throughout that part, but when they left me alone..I couldn't help but think of punching someone, but in this case I broke my left hand and wrist on a wall. Only an idiot would think of injuring themselves on their first day of hell; after that I tried to rest on the concrete. Then in the corner of my eye I saw an old pencil and small pieces of paper, there was a pretty big amount of paper too. But I only doodled when I got extremely bored, other than that I always kept the pencil and some paper in a pocket I had.

I heard loud banging and ringing in my ears at five in the morning and that's how I woke up every day. The warden or whatever sounded like my father..and that's one reason I hate him so much

"Wake up! You damn piece of crap! I've got assignments for you, and you better get this right.." The warden is like and exact copy of my father, but I just got that image out of my head quickly and stood up. I wanted to survive as much as I could in this place..

"Listen and listen good…you have an entire ten year sentence here, so you better enjoy your stay. And I don't care if your work gets you killed, but since you're new here, I'll start you off with sweeping the entire perimeter of this prison; and there's a wired fence so don't even think of trying to escape."

He looked me right in the eye with that cold and heartless look he had. But I had to do this job right..my life depended on it. I only listened and tried to give this devil some respect, I had to keep my mouth shut again. He chucked a broom at my head and made me pick it up and explained everything again

"You will sweep every single piece of garbage, leaf, dirt and other junk you could find around my prison. Your shift will be for fourteen hours, and you keep cleaning until one of my guards go out and get you. And you better be inside the fence or you won't live to regret it.."

I was pushed outside where I saw very little sun and trash everywhere. There was a railroad track where coal was delivered every month and wired fence was everywhere. I was still a bit half-asleep so I started my shift almost two hours late. When I realized this, I started working quickly. It was really hot out and I was sweating so much, but I didn't have a change of clothes at all; I didn't really care anyway.

It was about eleven in the morning and I was only a quarter of the way done until I saw a strange looking figure in the distance. It looked almost..human. The figure walked closer until it was really clear that it was a girl. I haven't seen a girl in a while, ever since my mother was murdered.. and I don't know if this girl noticed me at first, but I can honestly say…she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life.

Being in love with a complete stranger doesn't feel that bad, but then I realized that I still had a job to do.. I didn't want to ignore her though so I made my move quickly and took paper and a pencil out and wrote a few words

"Hello there, I don't know you..but it would be nice if we talked for a little bit…"

The letter sounded stupid, I know but besides that I had to get her attention too. She didn't turn around so, I knelt down and folded the paper into a small plane. I aimed and threw it over the fence carefully. She finally saw the plane and caught it; I saw her turn around and read the letter too. Surprisingly she had paper and something to write with also, maybe she was an artist, writer or something but that didn't matter. After a while, I saw a paper plane fly over my head and I ran after it a little. I caught it anyway and read it, her handwriting was really neat unlike my own.. Actually, I enjoyed what she talked to me about. She left to go somewhere after two hours, hopefully she goes home to a better place than where I am now.. but something else changed..being in prison wasn't as bad because I saw her there. I didn't know it was possible but I have to admit it. I..was in love with her…

I finally finished sweeping before the warden's guards dragged me to my cell again. They gave me small pieces of bread and a small bowl of water, and us prisoners were supposed to make it last for almost a day.. I was sitting in the dim light, watching other prisoners working and getting beat as well. There was more blood, more blood everywhere.. I hated it so much.. I saw a prisoner tackle the warden the others ran back towards their cells and just watched guards and the warden whip another prisoner and yelled at him, it was a horrific sight. I know it was hard for the rest of us to get some sleep that night.

The warden gathered up in a group so we could witness him and his guards brutally murder another "low-life" like us. He stabbed him, whipped him, and smacked his head until he stained the entire room with his blood. They put him in an electric chair and shocked him to death. That whole scene was supposed to "teach" us how to behave or we'll end up dead. All of us only got two hours of sleep that night, and then our routines started all over again. But luckily it was another opportunity for me to see 'her' again..

Seeing that girl is the only thing that motivates me to actually go out and work. I don't care what others say about it either. Hopefully the warden doesn't find out about this..it would ruin everything. Eventually the warden let me keep my sweeping job so now I could send paper planes to her every day. Two months past and I knew that the girl had some feelings for me too. We actually never 'spoke' verbally, it was only through the letters was our entire conversations. We didn't really mind it either way, but I still managed to get all of my cleaning and work done. And I can't believe that the warden didn't notice anything. I am thankful for that.

Besides seeing her every day, I still get tortured when I get forced back inside. It's like this every single day; I'm surprised that I'm still alive. But knowing that this girl is alive and there for me is the only thing that I live for; she's like an angel that came from heaven and saved me from any more emotional pain. And when I read her letters, I couldn't help but just smile. I had to hide the planes, the paper, and everything. The warden still beat me and my life was finally set..according to him. I didn't really care; I never really talked to anyone in prison so I guess you could call me a loner. But I still had her to communicate with every day.

Days and months pass the both of us by and one day, my life was changed again. I was working outside like I usually did. I saw her there but something seemed..a bit different about her. And I didn't know why.. Usually I would send the first paper plane of our conversations. This time, she sent me the first letter. I read it and I felt like my heart was just torn in to millions of pieces, and she was looking at me when I read the letter. I saw her crying for a bit and I wanted to hug her or something, but before I could actually send another plane she was about to leave me so I had to actually speak to her..

"Wait! I'll be waiting for you to return! And I promise that I will keep and treasure these letters..! Then I could see you again..right..?" She stopped walking when I said those words to her; I knew she was crying when I actually spoke. I waited a few seconds for a response but she just ran and left me. When she did leave, I clutched her last paper plane and broke down crying my eyes out. I've never cried so much in my life… I never told her that I love her, and now she's gone. Ever since she left, prison became worse again.

A few months later, there was one morning where I took the time and re-read all of the letters she sent me slowly and carefully. I was reading her last letter and realized that she had put a lot of effort into the last plane. It had some of the most heartbreaking words I've ever read, and I still don't know why she left..but I couldn't help but just cry when I read the letters. I heard footsteps close to my cell and I had to hide the planes quickly, but I was too late. The warden found the last of her paper planes and grabbed it from me. He had some guards with him and I had to watch him read the letter in disgust. I saw him glare at me and then he ripped the letter in to pieces. I automatically ran towards him with some tears in my eyes and punched the warden's face as hard as I could. When I did that, guards grabbed my arms and started to drag me to a "special" room. The warden and the guards had gas masks on and I knew that wasn't a good sign. I was going to be gassed and be killed.

They beat me and threw me into the gas chamber and closed the doors shut. I saw purple-like smoke surround me and I immediately coughed up blood and started crying again. The feeling of not breathing is horrible, my vision starts a bit blurry and I try crying out for someone to get me out of this chamber. But in the corner of my eye, I see a pile of paper planes and all of a sudden I start to remember the girl, the angel that spared me my emotional pain and made going outside to work much easier to bare. She made me realize that there would still be hope for me to get out of prison alive. I love her, and that was just something I couldn't get over quickly. I don't even know her name, but I just wanted to know her more. I just want to know something..I only wanted to know her name.

I'm coughing up blood, and tears are flowing down my face. I'm thinking about her, and I'm hoping that she will be in a much better place than where I am now. The only thing I know now is that she deserves a happy life, sure I might not be there for her like I wanted..but it's not my fault that I'm forced out of this world. I still see the paper planes in my reach and so I crawl slowly towards them and hold them close to my body. My chest feels like it's about to burst and it hurts even more while crying, and more of my own blood surrounds me. And I know that my time has come. This world doesn't have anything to offer me anymore, my world is falling apart. Everything's gone, I'm alone. I don't know where I'll end up. But just take me to wherever she is.. So..goodbye cruel world, and for the girl who became my savior.. I'll….see you tomorrow… alright…?

[Epilogue]

After Len's body was brought out of the gas chamber, the warden and his guards drove his body to the hospital where the girl was. Len didn't know that the girl was actually the warden's daughter. And the warden only tore apart the letter Len had because he didn't realize that his own daughter was in love with a prisoner. He was there when he saw his daughter die in the hospital bed, and with the hospital's permission he took both Rin and Len's body and buried them in the same grave, because he didn't realize how much they actually loved each other and he wanted to make up for that. When he laid them both down in a coffin he made sure that their hands where touching so at least they had some sort of interaction with one another. When they were both finally buried, the warden had quit his job and decided to just stay home.

In heaven, both Rin and Len saw each other. And when they both 'woke up' they were automatically holding hands. They faced each other and Len was the first to speak

"Hey, where are we?"

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and replied

"We're somewhere that we can't be separated. We'll always be together now.."

[The End]


End file.
